


1...2...5...7 Holy Heck Why Do I Have 7 Kids??

by Frog_that_writes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angella is a mom we stan, Domestic Fluff, Mostly Dialogue, Not Really lol, The summary sucks, Unsafe Binding Practices, alllllll fluff baby, better than it sounds?, bow and seahawk are some dumb trans bois, hello yes how does one ummm tag?, injuries, no details but still, they're all dating except frosta sorry i dont make the rules, they're trans, thx for coming to my ted talk, trans.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: Queen Angella is a great mom who apparently somehow just adopted 6 kids over night.She's sure as hell gonna make sure they eat their vegetables, though.





	1...2...5...7 Holy Heck Why Do I Have 7 Kids??

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for awhile but no time like the present whooooo

Queen Angella was, by most people’s standards, a pretty great mom. She loved Glimmer with all her heart, and always made sure to support her daughter in whatever ways she could. Her daughter was her pride and joy, and she had never been happier than when she saw she was finally making some new friends. She was truly an amazing mother, despite what Glimmer, like the angsty teen she was, would sometimes say. 

Unfortunately, even the greatest of mothers would sometimes do something every kid dreads, though. Something like walking into her daughter's room without knocking.

“Oh. Hello children. Lots of children. In my daughter's bedroom. At seven am.” Angella walked in and stopped dead at the sight of the group that was spread across every corner of the room. It seemed that every princess in the kingdom was there. Plus Bow and Sea Hawk, of course. She nonchalantly set the clothes basket she had been holding, which was why she was in Glimmer’s room in the first place, on a nearby chair.

“Hi Glimmer's mom!” They all called at once. Well, at least they weren't doing the whole ‘Queen Angella’ thing anymore, even if Adora still saluted her. Glimmer just chuckled nervously.

“Oh, mom. Hehe did I forget to mention the sleepover I was having? Silly me.” She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

“Yes. You did. I'm more surprised that you're all this early though,” Angella said.

“Y'know just doing normal kid things. Giving Adora a makeover––” Angella choose the ignore Frosta’s call of ‘that she desperately needs!’ when she realized everyone else was as well, “––prank calls, that sort of thing,” Glimmer replied. Angella heard a noise behind her and went to turn her head when suddenly Glimmer teleported right in front of her. 

“Hey mom, we should go get breakfast! Come on, it'll be fun!” 

“Glimmer…” She trailed off with disappointment in her voice, and turned around to find the source of the noise. 

And saw a group of teenagers and one preteen shoving what appeared to be a large collection of weapons and armor into a closet. Figures. 

“What have I told you kids about training before breakfast,” She sighed.

“Not to do it,” They chorused back reluctantly.

“But technically we have had breakfast!” Bow refuted. He motioned to a small pile of cereal boxes and a gallon of lactose free milk, which some part of her mind vaguely realized must be for Perfuma, on Glimmer's end table that they had all obviously emptied. 

“You're still injured from the fight anyways,” She used the tone of voice she always used to dictate that no further arguments should be given. “No training for at  _ least  _ a week.”

“Shouldn't we be prepared for if the horde comes back while they know we're still weak?” Adora asked. Apparently the voice didn't work as well as she had hoped. 

“You forget that we weakened them with this attack as well. Not as much as we would like, but enough that they will want to recuperate. Besides, if you don't allow your injuries to heal, it will be much longer before we are ready to defend ourselves once again.” Adora sighed, but bowed her head slightly to show she reluctantly agreed. Why did being a mom have to be so much harder than being a general?

“Oh nooooooo. No training? Guess we’ll have to like, actually get some sleep or whatever.” She had to fight a smile at Mermista’s slow sarcastic drawl.

“Actually, I got use some help repairing the palace since you children have no other plans for the day. I’m sure the staff would appreciate a few extra hands?”

“No no. mom you’re totally right. We definitely need to take some extra time to recuperate. Have you seen the scratches on Adora’s back? Just awful,” Glimmer said quickly.

“Ah, but surely the rest of you could spare a few moments?” Angella asked, truly struggling to keep the note of teasing out of her voice.

“Bow fought with his binder on!” Glimmer blurted.

“Glimmer what the fu–”

“Sea Hawk totally did too,” Mermista interrupted Bow’s betrayed exclamation. Sea Hawk let out a shocked noise, and he and Bow moved to stand next to each other and look at the girls in betrayal, sadly shaking their heads.

“The rest of us should most definitely stay to make sure they all rest today,” Perfuma said, smiling serenely as always.

“We’re definitely going to talk about this later,” Angella glared at the children before letting the serious facade finally drop. “But since you’re all going to be so busy resting, I guess I’ll just have to inform the staff to send enough meals for seven up here but not to bother you otherwise. If I hear a single noise that sounds remotely like training, I will place you all under bed arrest, though,” She glared again at the end before leaving Glimmer’s room, lingering just long enough outside to hear the children’s reactions.

“Yeesh your mom is like, lowkey kinda scary,’ Mermista said.

“Nah she was kidding, I think. Probably.” Glimmer chuckled nervously.

“I got Shadow Weaver flashbacks there for a minute,” Adora agreed with Mermista.

“We still gotta find you a good therapist,” Bow laughed.

Well, at least she stopped the kids from hurting themselves. She was going to have a talk with those boys though. And she was going to have to find Adora a therapist. She could of sworn she only had one child a month ago, but hey what’s six more?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this where they're all explicitly dating, but I couldn't make it not weird without excluding Frosta and I felt bad for my ice daughter uwu.  
> As always, point out any mistakes you catch, tell me if i portrayed a certain issue poorly, comment your thoughts, or just leave a kudo if you enjoyed.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
